


Giveaway Prizes Winter 2013

by alchemist17



Series: Giveaway Prizes [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, Gen, M/M, Mirkwood, Mirkwood is lovely but sick, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Young Legolas, okay kinda tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prizes of the winners of my winter 2013 giveaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poisonous Plants and Non-existent Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_butterfly/gifts).



> This is for you-gotta-be-kili-n-me, who asked for Thranduil bathing little Legolas. I thought I'd do a little bit about how Legolas got mucky and needed a bath in the first place and got really carried away.

Legolas chased after the butterfly. It was bright green, glowing and healthy. A colour he hadn't seen for years.

Other elves followed him. He paid them no mind, for they would not play with him. His father said they were there to protect from the wood. It was sick. Or something.

The butterfly started to fly higher, up into the canopy. Legolas scurried up the nearest tree. He followed it higher, until he reached the canopy. Breaking through, he looked around. Mirkwood was big, he knew that. But this big? And what was that mountain in the distance? He must ask his father about that. Legolas leaned forward, ignoring the shout from below. The slender branch began to creak from his weight but he didn't notice. His father loved colours and he would love that butterfly. The branch snapped and the sudden drop made him miss the insect.

One of his guards caught him.

"You must be more careful!" Aithil chastised, setting him down.

"But Father would have liked the butterfly!" Legolas protested.

"What your father would like best is you home safe."

He scowled up at her. She scowled back.

"Fine, you win. But will you help me find some flowers instead?"

Aithil wrinkled her nose. No doubt the young prince would want the stems cut rather than pulled, and that would dull her blades.

"Okay, but let's get someone who knows plants a little better, shall we?"

Legolas nodded seriously.

 

Half an hour later, with the help of Raenor, Legolas clutched two handfuls of brightly coloured flowers.

"Now, don't eat any of them." Raenor warned. "Most of these are poisonous."

"This one?" The child pointed at one with purple petals and a bright yellow stem.

"Poisonous."

"This one?"

"Poisonous." He didn't even bother looking.

"How about this?"

"It won't kill you."

"But it's poisonous?" Legolas pressed.

"It will make you blind for a month."

"Can I try it?"

"No. Your father would be very annoyed."

"Can I try it anyway?"

Raenor stopped to look at him. "When you're older and not my responsibility."

Legolas pouted.

Aithil put her hand on his shoulder. "If you can't see, how will you stop me doing this?" She started to tickle him.

"No! Don't tickle me! Raenor, help!" Legolas squealed.

The rest of his guards turned around to check the prince was not being harmed and proceeded to ignore them.

"I'm not getting involved with this." Raenor said. "I've seen how Aithil plays the harp and have no desire to be subject to those wicked fingers."

"I'll tell my father!"

"Please do." Aithil tickled him for a few more seconds. "You can try dangerous plants when you're older."

"Fine."

"In the meantime, why don't you ask Raenor for a piggyback ride?" She took the flowers from him, watching Legolas start to nag the elf.

 

Thranduil was exhausted. He had personally been overseeing the preparations for a party next week and there seemed to be twice as many men wishing to trade as usual. And now Legolas wanted a bath.

"Aren't you old enough to bathe yourself?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"But I want to play!" Legolas climbed onto his lap, settling against his robe.

"Maybe one of your guards could play."

"I want to play with you! I got you something from the forest." The young elf started to toy with the ends of his hair.

Sighing, Thranduil waved a servant over. "Fill the bath in my chambers. We won't be long." He gingerly pulled his hair away from his son. "What did you get me?"

Legolas jumped down and took the bag Aithil handed up to him. He'd tried to promote her, she was an excellent warrior. Yet she insisted she enjoyed escorting Legolas.

"Raenor and Aithil helped me gather them!" The elfling enthused.

"Anything happen?" The king whispered.

"He tried to catch a butterfly and fell out a tree, then pestered Raenor to let him eat poisonous plants. Nothing out of the ordinary." Aithil replied quietly.

"He's always going on about those plants. You are dismissed." He idly ran a hair through his son's hair. "And clean that blade."

Aithil pulled the dagger from her hip. The blade was stained green from where Legolas had cut the stems. She nodded.

"Night, Legolas. I'm looking forward to our walk tomorrow."

"Night!" He waved enthusiastically. "Look!" Legolas held a flower too close to focus.

"It's lovely." Thranduil tried to work out what it could be.

"Shadewort." Raenor whispered.

Thranduil pulled a face. Very poisonous.

"And a pink one!"

"Widow-weed."

"This one!" Thranduil choked on the scent of the thistle-like plant.

"Orc's breath."

"Is there anything in the forest that isn't deadly?" The king asked Raenor.

"Orc's breath won't always kill you." The poor elf looked stricken.

"The forest is sicker than we thought?" Thranduil raised his eyebrows.

"Infinitely. In truth, I wouldn't recommend you allow the prince out for much longer."

Legolas, why don't you go get ready for your bath?" He didn't want to discuss this in front of him.

"Aren't you coming?" Legolas asked, upset at the thought.

"I just have some business to take care of. Okay? I won't be long."

"Promise?" Legolas held up a little finger.

Sighing, Thranduil linked their baby fingers together. "Promise."

Beaming, Legolas took his bag of flowers and ran off.

"So you think I shouldn't let my son into Mirkwood anymore?" Thranduil leaned on the arm of his throne, propping his chin up.

"The butterfly he chased and ended up falling from a tree? It didn't exist."

"Aule..."

"Aithil and I didn't see it, neither did the others. Just the prince." Raenor stood at a respectful distance.

"You think it only affects children?" Elflings were rare and treasured. To lose one would be a tragedy.

"We cannot tell. We have no other elfling to take outside." He looked worried, normally smooth brow creased. Like Legolas' other guards, he had a soft spot for the prince.

"But he loves the forest. Just like his mother." Thranduil said sadly.

"Aithil and I discussed it. She agrees with me."

"Take him out one last time tomorrow. And not again until he comes of age."

Raenor bowed and left the room.

 

Legolas was already playing happily when he arrived in the bathing chamber. He had his favourite toys, the carved stone elk and dragon.

"Get back, foul dragon!" Legolas squeaked through the elk.

"No! This land will be mine!" snarled the dragon.

Thranduil unconsciously touched his cheek.

"Father! Come be the dragon!"

"Maybe I should just watch? I could never do the voice so well as you." The king pulled a new figure from his robes. It was a young elk, made to match the grown one Legolas played with.

"I know you could! You do the best angry voices." Legolas made the dragon and elk clash in mid-air.

"But then we won't get to play with the new figure I got you." The king placed the calf down and remove his robe, so he was clad in a simple tunic and leggings.

Legolas turned round. "New figure?"

"Yep. A baby elk, to go with your big one." Kneeling down, he handed his son the stone carving.

Thranduil watched him play for a little longer, voicing the dragon and elder elk when required.

"Legolas, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What bad news?" Legolas asked, surprised.

"Tomorrow is going to be your last trip into the forest."

"Oh." The elfing put his toys down. "Is it because I fell out the tree?"

"Not at all. The forest is getting more dangerous and I can no longer spare the warriors needed to escort you." It hurt to see him so upset, but it was for the best.

"Will I still be able to see Aithil and Raenor? They're my friends." He was frowning.

"Of course. Soon you'll start learning about all the plants of the forest and how to shoot. They'll be your teachers." Picking up the elk, Thranduil made galloping noises.

"Father, would you come into the forest with us?"

Thranduil paused. He hadn't been into Mirkwood since Legolas' mother had died. But his son did so love the forest.

"Of course. We'll go into the forest together."


	2. Sparkling Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for bluebutterflywrites, who prompted 'sparkling wine'. Fili and Kili doing the do in a toilet cubicle.

Fili took his brother's glass of wine and set it down.

"Come with me." He grabbed Kili's sleeve and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the stall behind them.

"Fili, we can't everyone will know." Kili protested weakly even as he arched into Fili's touch.

"It's okay. No-one is expecting us until the uncle's speech and it's not for a half-hour."

Fili crouched down, taking off one of the brunet's shoes and pulling his trousers and boxers down.

"You going to fuck me?" Kili asked, excited.

The look his brother shot him was dark and full of promise. They were both tipsy, just enough to loosen them up.

"Do we have lube?"

Fili patted down his pockets.

"Shit, no."

"I think there's one of those vendors out there." Kili had caught sight of it as he was dragged.

Fili poked his head around the door.

"There is. You have money?"

"Yeah. Here." Kili shoved a handful of change at him. "We should take our jackets off." He started to wiggle out of his.

"Okay. Here. Lube, condom." The blond fought his way out of his jacket, taking them both and hanging them on this door.

"Come on, get your cock out." Kili demanded, opening the condom.

His brother obliged, allowing himself to be covered as he opened the lube.

"Do you need any more stretching?"

"Nah. You fucked me good earlier." Kili let himself be turned and shoved against the wall.

Fili's fingers pressed into him, dripping with lube and twisting to coat his insides.

"Ready?" Fili panted against his neck.

"Fuck me, brother." Kili looked over his shoulder, holding eye contact as he was filled. "Come on, we don't have long."

Burying his face in his neck, Fili started to pump into his lover. He muffled Kili's moans with his fingers, urging him to suck on them.

"There's a good boy. Always ready for me." Fili praised, fucking his brother harder.

He wasn't as tight as he had been this morning, but he was hot and slick and that was enough. Hauling Kili's hips back, he reached around to stroke his cock. As this point Kili would keen, long and strained, bucking up into his hand. He made the same noise now, no more than a whimper around the fingers in his mouth. Fili knew exactly what the brunet would say at this moment - *Fili...harder...more* - forced out breathlessly, ending in moans as he got what he'd asked for.

"Hurry up, Kili. We can't miss Uncle's speech." Fili growled. He was too close and had to slow his thrusts.

Kili whined incoherently.

"Shh, shh. I'll talk you there." He bit his neck, stopping just short of bruising. "I'm going to ride you when we get home. Tie your cock so you can't cum and ride you. And what a lovely cock you have." Fili swiped his thumb over the leaking head to ease the way. "Do you like the sound of that? My hole all stretched and dripping, taking you in and using your body for my pleasure. I'd cum all over you, then fuck you until you cum over yourself."

Like his words were the cue, Kili came. Fili let himself go, rolling his hips into his brother as they enjoyed the aftershocks.

"Fee...are you really going to do that?" Kili looked at him, face red.

"If you want."

Kili kissed him, all teeth and tongues.

"Of course I do. Now get out and get dressed."


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For nekomancy, who asked for Fili and Kili seeing each other again after a long time and now they can't keep their hand off each other.

Kili was asleep, wrapped up in furs and snoring. But he was alone in his bed and had lain awake for hours. Fili was on a diplomatic mission to Mirkwood to try and hammer out a trade agreement with Thranduil. It had already been six months and though it was nothing to most dwarves, it was longer than they'd ever been apart. The first month had been worst. His body had ached, too used to Fili to be satisfied with fingers. For the next few months, Kili didn't sleep, wouldn't eat, became silent. Yet Thorin would not call Fili home, nor send Kili to him. Even when he had to dismiss Kili from council meetings for sleeping, he refused. Dis did everything she could. She made Kili his favourite foods, stroked his hair, told him the stories he loved best as a dwarfling.

Eventually he began to cope. A letter from Fili had arrived, on paper that smelt like roses. He wrote of how sleepless he had been, how even the finely crafted blades of the elves held no interest for him. But the best thing was the sweat stained travelling shirt he'd sent. Kili loved his brother's scent and often dragged him from the training ring straight to their chambers. Kili buried his face in the dirty cloth and slept well for the first time in months.

 

"Kili. Kili. Kili."

"Shut up."

Dwalin pulled his blankets off.

"Bastard." Kili tried to cover himself with a pillow.

"Fili's home."

Kili sat up. "Which gate?"

"North." Dwalin chuckled to himself as the prince ran off down the hall. No doubt they wouldn't be leaving their rooms for a week.

 

Fili could feel him coming. He jumped off his pony, dropping his swords and throwing off his outer layers. The other dwarves grumbled good naturedly as Fili started to run towards his brother. They collided, stumbling backwards and clutching at each other.

"Fili-"

"Kili-

"-brother-"

"-I couldn't sleep-"

"-fuck me-"

"-my Kili-"

"-need you-"

Fili kissed him roughly, holding his jaw a little too tight. The rest of the travelling party paid them no heed and continued past, wanting to see their own families. They blindly stumbled back to their rooms, hands sliding beneath clothes to grope at each other.

 

They crashed into their room, slamming the door behind them. Kili found himself lifted and pinned against the door, held in place as his brother rubbed their groins together.

"Don't tease. It's been too long." Kili complained even as he wrapped himself around the other dwarf.

"But it's so fun. Just a little." Fili mouthed at his neck, making tiny round bruises along his collarbone.

Their rutting slowed, becoming lazy rolls of hips.

"Please, Fili. Take me to bed." Kili asked.

Taking pity on him, Fili carried his little brother to their bed and set him down. It was a sight he'd dreamt of for months. Kili in his loose sleep pants, easily removed, and his brother's sweaty shirt.

"Does it smell like me anymore?" He asked.

Kili shook his head. "Smells like me now."

They pulled off the last of their clothes, throwing them aside carelessly. Fili uncorked the little oil he'd brought with him from Mirkwood. It was decorated with irritating flowers, but the oil inside smelled of sap. Kili's legs were already open, his hand reaching down to rub at his hole. Quickly, Fili pushed a slick finger inside him.

"So tight." He murmured.

"Haven't touched myself much." Kili looked sad for a moment.

"It's okay, I'm home now." Fili kissed him, crooking his finger to press on his prostate. He didn't want Kili to think of that, to remember how he'd been alone. Not when it had so nearly happened.

"Come on, I need you." Kili urged. He gritted his teeth as another finger entered him, knowing it took them one step closer to being together.

"How do you want me?"

"Make love to me. We'll have time for fucking later. I just need to feel you."

Fili mouthed at his neck, pressing another finger into his brother.

"I can't wait to feel your body again. I'm going to have you in every position under the sun." Fili promised. "You won't be able to walk for days."

"Oh gods, Fee. Just do it, I need you."

"Are you ready for me, brother?"

"Can't you see?" Kili pulled at his prick, pre-cum running down the shaft.

"Oh, I can see."

Fili pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. His hands shook as he pressed the head of his cock against Kili's hole.

"Look at me." He said softly.

Kili's eyes were dark and shining with tears. Leaning down, Fili kissed the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kili."

"I'm fine." Kili brushed his hands over his eyes. "I just need to feel you." He automatically placed his hand on the scar on Fili's side. Not the shallow arrow wounds, the deep one made by a spear.

They didn't speak, holding eye contact as Fili pushed into the brunet. It had been months since Kili had been penetrated and it was glorious to feel the stretch again. Starting slow, they felt each other out before picking up the pace.

"-oh, Fee-" Kili tried to pull his brother even closer.

"-Kili-" He thrust deeper into his lover's body.

"-I love you-"

"-I love you too-"

"-don't leave me again-"

"-I won't-"

"-promise me-"

"I promise." Fili pressed his forehead to Kili's, gulping down each breath he let out.

Kili's nails left scratches on his back, but nothing could distract him from finally being back where he belonged.

He had Kili, safe with him. Their bodies locked together, moving together, hearts beating together.

"Fili-"

"I got you."

Kili was virgin tight, pulsing around him as his release neared. They kissed, virtually trying to devour each other, so desperate were they to taste again. Fili reached down to pump at his cock. The rhythm was familiar, drawn forth from muscle memory. This was going to be short but it was just what they needed. Fili knew exactly what he needed to do. Just a few more thrusts, hard and fast as Kili reached his release. Kili screamed. He didn't even notice his brother spilling inside him. Neither of them moved, wanting to keep their connection as long as possible. Fili became too soft to remain inside, so he slipped free. Rolling over, he gathered Kili against his chest.

"Fili?"

"Shh, we can talk in the morning." Fili stroked his hair.

"I was only going to say I love you."

"Aww, I love you too, baby bro."

 

The next time Fili went to Mirkwood, Kili went along with him.


End file.
